The invention relates to a built-in sink including at least one wash basin, at least one garbage chute and a cover plate.
Built-in sinks are known in numerous embodiments. In more recent embodiments, the sinks have one or two wash basins and frequently also a garbage chute which opens into a garbage can disposed directly below the sink. There are also built-in sinks having two garbage chutes which are associated with two separate garbage cans and allow the separation of certain types of garbage, for example compostable garbage, from the remainder of the garbage. Generally, loose covers that are placed onto the chutes are provided to close the garbage chutes. Moreover, generally a drip surface is disposed on one or the other side of the sink or sinks and garbage chutes. Furthermore there exist cover plates which are adapted to the shape of the wash basin or basins and can be placed on top of these wash basins. Such cover plates may perform various functions, for example that of a cutting board, a sieve plate, a drip plate or the like.
Regarding prior art, reference is made to DE-GM 84 08 441, German Patent No. 3,535,422, French Patent No. 2,415,445 as well as brochures by Villeroy & Boch, Mettlach; Franke, Bad Sackingen and Blanc, Oberderdingen.
The prior art built-in sinks equipped with garbage chutes have the drawback that the customary plate for closing the garbage chute covers only the chute itself and not its environment. However, generally this environment is soiled when garbage is thrown into the chute and this refuse must then be removed each time the kitchen is to be brought into an orderly state whenever kitchen work is temporarily interrupted. The same applies for the edges of the wash basins which are also not covered by the prior art cover plates. These prior art cover plates for the wash basins and the covers for the garbage chutes have the further drawback that they constitute separate parts which must be put aside when the wash basins and the garbage chutes are being used. However, generally no suitable space is available for the storage of these plates so that they are deposited at various locations on the counter top or on a kitchen table and further limit the usually tightly dimensioned work area.